<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mèo nhện by Leviathan1412</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749885">Mèo nhện</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan1412/pseuds/Leviathan1412'>Leviathan1412</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man/Deadpool - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cat Ears, Cat Tail, M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan1412/pseuds/Leviathan1412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He he he</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mèo nhện</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter mọc tai mèo, tất nhiên còn mọc cả đuôi và cậu ta có cả móng vuốt bé nhỏ không có mấy tính sát thương nữa. Đôi tai màu xám đậm cong ngược ra đằng sau, đầy lông xù.</p>
<p>Deadpool (ÔvO): Cậu... bị mèo cắn hả nhóc Nhện?</p>
<p>Peter *nhấc cặp chuẩn bị ra khỏi phòng*: Im đi! Mà tại sao anh lại ở trong phòng của tôi vào lúc này, 7 giờ sáng hả?!</p>
<p>Deadpool không trả lời, vươn tay kéo nhóc Nhện vào lòng, niết niết đôi tai kỳ lạ trên đầu cậu.</p>
<p>Peter giật nảy mình, vung vuốt cho Deadpool một nhát rồi giãy thoát khỏi ngực hắn.</p>
<p>Peter: Đừng có sờ lung tung!</p>
<p>Cậu mở cửa lao ra ngoài rồi đóng sầm lại. Peter bực bội ra khỏi nhà, hai tay đút vào túi quần vừa đi vừa lẩm bẩm "Nick Fury chết tiệt, Nick Fury chết tiệt...".</p>
<p>Cậu đúng là bị mèo cắn, một con mèo biến dị, sản phẩm thí nghiệm của Shield. "Ngài" Nick Fury đã nghĩ cái gì khi để nó tự do thong thả trong văn phòng của ông ấy vậy hả?! Nếu không phải vậy thì sao cậu lại mất cảnh giác rồi bị cắn (╬￣皿￣). Ai mà nghĩ được con mèo đó là thứ quái dị chứ?! Nick Fury chết tiệt!<br/>Đôi tai của cái đuôi của Peter quá bắt mắt, nó làm người đi đường ngoái lại nhìn cậu, vài người còn muốn chụp ảnh.</p>
<p>Peter (╬￣_￣), cậu hất chiếc mũ của áo hoodie trùm lên đầu, cố gắng chạy thật nhanh rồi quẹo ngang vào một cái ngõ. Rút điện thoại ấn số 1 khẩn cấp, đầu bên kia bắt máy chỉ ngay sau một tiếng bíp.</p>
<p>Peter: Thuốc-giải-của-cháu-đâu?!</p>
<p>Nick Fury: Hiện giờ thì chưa có, chắc phải đợi thêm vài ngày.</p>
<p>Peter than thở: Vài ngày nữa? Cụ thể là bao nhiêu ngày? Đã hai ngày rồi... Hôm nay là ngày hẹn đi lấy đồ cho dì May, cháu bị cả đống người nhìn nè...</p>
<p>Nick Fury: Ta cũng chưa rõ, Shield đang tổng hợp, con mèo đó dù sao cũng mới đang là sản phẩm thí nghiệm dang dở.</p>
<p>Peter: Rốt cuộc mấy người đang thí nghiệm cái gì?</p>
<p>Nick Fury: Đó là tuyệt mật. Vậy nhé, có gì ta sẽ thông báo ngay.</p>
<p>Peter trân trối nhìn màn hình điện thoại chuyển từ cuộc gọi về lại phím số. Cậu ôm mặt thở dài, sao cậu lại xui xẻo thế cơ chứ?</p>
<p>- Trông cậu như thế đáng yêu lắm đó.</p>
<p>Một giọng nói cợt nhả bất chợt vang lên ngay bên cạnh Peter, làm cậu giật mình. Cậu quay ngoắt sang, và phát hiện ra cái bản mặt muốn ăn đòn của ai đó.</p>
<p>Peter: DEADPOOL!</p>
<p>Nhát cắn của con mèo biến dị kia làm toàn bộ các khả năng của cậu suy yếu, cho đến khi có được thuốc giải thì cậu bị ngừng hoàn toàn huấn luyện và nhiệm vụ. Giờ thì ngoại trừ khỏe hơn người bình thường một tí thì cậu đúng là chẳng-khác-nào-người-bình-thường! Có! Thêm! Tai! Mèo! Và! Đuôi!</p>
<p>Peter: Nếu anh muốn ăn đập thì tôi vẫn có thể sẵn sàng đáp ứng đó!</p>
<p>Deadpool xoa cằm: Hoá ra đây chính là "xù lông mèo" mà mọi người vẫn hay nói.</p>
<p>Peter nhấc chiếc cặp đang đeo ném thẳng về phía Deadpool. Hắn tóm được nó, chậc chậc vài tiếng.</p>
<p>Deadpool: Nhện bé nhỏ biến thành mèo hung hãn hơn ngày thường nhỉ.</p>
<p>Peter: Biến đi!</p>
<p>Deadpool nhe răng cười: Tai mèo... là đồ chơi tình thú hay ho đấy.</p>
<p>Peter: Anh cú...</p>
<p>Gáy đau nhói, Peter choáng váng mất ý thức. Giờ Deadpool mạnh hơn cậu rất nhiều, đấu với hắn chính là châu chấu đá xe.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Peter tỉnh lại bởi cái mùi mốc meo ẩm ướt, cậu nháy mắt vài lần cho quen với ánh sáng. Cậu nhận ra nơi này, cửa sổ song sắt rỉ sét bị bẻ mất một nửa, rèm cửa chuột gặm nham nhở màu nâu bẩn thỉu, cái bàn tròn bé tí chả biết ăn trộm từ cái bar nào chất đầy hộp thức ăn nhanh và cốc coca bằng giấy. Đây là cái ổ chuột của hắn.</p>
<p>- Tỉnh rồi hả Nhện bé nhỏ?</p>
<p>Peter giờ mới nhận ra, cậu đang được Deadpool ôm chặt ngồi trên cái giường (thứ trông có vẻ sạch sẽ nhất trong căn phòng này) của hắn. Và, cậu, không, mặc, một, tí, quần, áo, nào!</p>
<p>Peter (==+): Anh muốn gì?</p>
<p>Deadpool thẳng thắn: Làm tình với em, Nhện bé nhỏ.</p>
<p>Peter: ...</p>
<p>Deadpool xoay Peter về đối mặt với hắn, ngay lập tức hôn lên môi cậu. Nụ hôn chẳng hề dịu dàng, đầy nồng nhiệt. Từ lúc nhìn thấy cậu với đôi tai mèo đó hắn đã chẳng hề nhịn nổi dục vọng của mình. Hắn muốn cậu.</p>
<p>Nụ hôn đầy tình dục kích thích Peter, cậu tự nhiên phát ra những tiếng rên rỉ. Deadpool luôn biết phải làm thế nào, hắn quá hiểu cậu, quá hiểu cơ thể cậu.</p>
<p>Rời khỏi miệng Peter, Deadpool hôn lên đôi tai kia đầy thành kính. Hắn có thể cảm thấy chúng run lên. Đôi tai này làm Peter càng trở nên mẫn cảm, cậu cứng ngắc rồi, trong khi hắn còn chưa chạm tới nơi đó. Mẹ nó, thứ này đúng là đồ chơi tình thú đúng nghĩa mà. Đừng nói cái hạng mục nghiên cứu chết tiệt đó của Shield...</p>
<p>Deadpool: Em phân tâm, Nhện bé nhỏ. Tập trung nào.</p>
<p>Peter: Ư...</p>
<p>Deadpool nắm lấy cái đuôi xù lông phía sau cậu kia vuốt ve. Peter rúc đầu vào vai hắn mà ậm ừ, cậu cảm thấy rất thoải mái. Khuôn mặt cậu đã hơi đỏ lên rồi.</p>
<p>Deadpool: Hôm nay không dùng bao nhé?6</p>
<p>Peter: Shit... tuỳ anh...</p>
<p>...<br/>Deadpool hôm này đúng là gã điên, hắn như phát rồ với đôi tai này của cậu vậy, Peter than thở trong khi đang nằm nghỉ. Deadpool sau khi cuồng dại trên người cậu xong đã đi ra ngoài mua đồ ăn, tiện thể đi lấy đồ cho dì May giùm cậu. Mong hắn không gây rắc rối gì hết.</p>
<p>Peter giấu mặt vào trong gối, mẹ nó, làm tình với Deadpool đúng là thoái mái muốn chết. Cậu không thể phủ nhận điều này. Nhưng thật khó chịu khi phải thừa nhận nó.</p>
<p>Chẳng biết bao giờ mới có thuốc giải đây. Hắn phát rồ vì cái bộ dạng này của cậu gấp hai lần ngày thường, cậu ăn không tiêu nổi. Nếu cứ tiếp tục thì chắc có thể chết luôn trên giường. Đúng là bi kịch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>